dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saga Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa
jest to pierwsza saga anime Dragon Ball Super. Ta saga opiera się na wydarzeniach przedstawionych w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i Bóg. Bazuje na odcinkach 1-14 oraz mandze Dragon Ball Super na rozdziałach 1-4. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z Czystym Majin Bū Son Gokū pracuje na roli. Przylatuje Son Goten z jedzeniem i zastępuje tatę. Gokū przemienia się w Super Saiyanina i trenuje, Goten przygląda się ojcu i nie skupia się na pracy. Wnet spada z ciągnikiem ze skały, ale Son Gokū go ratuje. Ojciec mówi synowi, że chciałby trenować u Północnego Króla Światów, ale Chichi mu nie pozwala. Goten dodaje, że mama chce aby zaczął pracować i zarabiać więcej pieniędzy jak Mister Satan. Na bezimiennej planecie dziko-podobny szef kuchni rozkazuje podawać dania swoim pracownikom dla Beerusa. Bóg Zniszczenia snobował jedno z dań i mu zasmakowało, ale było nieco za tłuste, więc zniszczył połowę planety dziko-podobnej rasy. W Pałacu Mister Satana dziennikarze zadają pytania Stanowi o tym jak uratował Ziemię. Przychodzi Majin Bū i mówi do Mister Satana, że jest głodny. Dziennikarze są zdziwieni pojawieniem się Bū i jego zachowaniem. Satan powiedział im, że to osobnik, który przyleciał z odległej galaktyki, żeby u niego trenować. Dziennikarze są podekscytowani. Mister Satan mówi do Majina Bū aby sobie poszedł. Bū posłuchał się ale wyszedł zdenerwowany. Satan mówi, że musi iśc do toalety, a tak naprawdę poszedł do Majina Bū, którego przeprosił i szuka mu jedzenia. Trzymaczem Videl i Son Gohan wychodzą ze księgarni z książką, którą kupiła Videl dla Gohana. Mąż dziękuje żonie za to że zawsze coś mu kupuje. Piccolo obserwuje parę z daleka. Son Goten i Trunks lecą po gorące źródło (zwykłą wodę źródlaną) jako prezent dla Videl. Od tyłu atakuje ich ogromny wąż, którego pokonują. Następnie lecą do domu Videl i Gohana. Son Goten wręcza Videl wodę jako prezent ślubny. Potem Goten wraca do domu i opowiada to wszystko ojcu. Przejeżdża Mister Satan i wręcza 100 milinów zeni za uratowanie Ziemi, Saiyanin nie chce przyjąć tych pieniędzy. Goten mówi mu że gdyby dał te pieniądze mamie to pozwoliła mu by trenować u Króla Światów Północnych. Son Gokū z lekką niechęcią przyjmuje te pieniądze. W domu Son Gokū, Chcichi cieszy się z tylu pieniędzy i pozwala mężowi trenować u króla światów, więc Gokū się teleportuje na planetę Północnego Króla Światów. Przybiega Muten Rōshi i mówi, że za taką kasę mógłby kupić całą masę DVD z dziewczynami, zdenerwowana Chichi wyrzuca go z domu. Kibitoshin jest zaniepokojony zniknięciem planet. Północny Kaiō jeździ samochodem po swojej planecie, nagle przyśpiesza, a Son Gokū pojawia się na jego drodze i wjeżdża w swój dom, który częściowo się zburzył. Gokū mówi do Kaiō, że mógłby użyć swoich mocy i naprawić dom i auto, lecz król Kaiō woli użyć swoich rąk, bo to świetna zabawa. Mistrz pyta się ucznia po co tu przybył, ten odpowiada, że po to aby potrenować. Północny Król Światów, mówi, że wszystko fajnie, ale jego planeta nie jest całodobową siłownią. Saiyanin stwierdza, że są przyjaciółmi i zabiera się do treningu. Bulma, Trunks i Vegeta wybierają się na wycieczkę. Trunks jest zażenowany, że muszą lecieć samolotem a nie własnymi siłami, Bulma odpowiada, że nie ma takiego ciała jak oni. Vegeta stoi na samolocie i mówi, że to kpina a nie trening. Bulma przyśpiesza i wybiera trudną trasę, lecz dla Vegety to nic. Cała trójka wybiera się do sklepu z odzieżą. Bulma pyta męża dlaczego opuszcza treningi dla wspólnych wakacji, Vegeta odpowiada, że dotrzymuje słowa Trunksowi. Kobieta cieszy się. Trunks wychodzi z przymierzalni i pyta się czy dobrze wygląda, ojciec odpowiada mu że nie wie i że zapiął źle guziki. Potem odwiedzają inne sklepy. Bulma i Trunks wychodzą z zakupami a Vegeta idzie za nimi, żona mówi mu czy by nie wziął połowę zakupów, a ten mówi, że jest głodny. Rodzina idzie do restauracji coś zjeść, zamawiają kilka dużych dań. Gdy książę Saiyan próbuje wyrwać mackę ośmiornicy, ta oblewa go czarnym tuszem, Saiyanin jest zdenerwowany, lecz Bulma i Trunks wyprowadzają go z restauracji i dziękują za posiłek. Przed zachodem słońca cała trójka siedzi przy stoliku na plaży. Bulma mówi, że wynajmie statek na jej przyjęcie urodzinowe. Następnie są obecni przy pokazach ognia, gdzie Bulma i Trunks zgubili Vegetę. Wodzirej wybiera Vegetę z tłumu i chce by pokazał coś na scenie, Saiyanin się denerwuje i odlatuje. Trunks krzyczy do ojca i dziękuje mu za poświęcenie czasu. Wkroczenie Beerusa i Whisa Na planecie Boga Zniszczenia, Beerus próbuje sobie przypomnieć swój sen, a Whis leci na planetę Mogina po jedzenie. Na planecie tej Mogianie atakują wielkiego dinozaura. Przywódca Migianów atakuje dinozaura i zabija go. Whis wtrąca się i prosi o oddanie zdobyczy. Przywódca planety nie chce oddać dinozaura i przemienia się w bojową formę. Przylatuje Beerus i chce spróbować mięsa z tego dinozaura, bo może sobie przypomnieć swój proroczy sen. Whis mówi, że w sny Beerusa nie można zbytnio wierzyć bo się nie sprawdzają. Nagle przywódca owej planety atakuje Beerusa. Nie jest w stanie go uderzyć, wypluwa z gardła ogromną kule ognia, lecz Bóg Zmieszczenia odbija jego technikę i tym go zabija. Przybywa Whis, a Beerus próbuję przypomnieć sobie postać ze snu, a następnie niszczy planetę na którą przybył. Stary Bóg Światów jest przerażony, ponieważ Bóg Zniszczenia Beerus przebudził się po 39 latach i niszczy planety. Vegeta trenuje w pokoju grawitacyjnym, a Son Gokū na planecie Północnego Króla Światów. Beerusowi podoba się eksplozja planety, Whis pyta się go czy nie szkoda mu dinozaura. Beerus mówi, że ani trochę i wybuch sprawił, że przypomniał sobie imię postacie ze snu, która nazywa się Boski Super Saiyanin. Lecz Bóg Zniszczenia nie jest całkowicie pewny czy to te imię, więc razem z Whisem wracają na swoją planetę. Stary Bóg światów jest przerażony tym, że Beerus się obudził. Wraz z Kibitoshinem rozmawiają, by nikt nie rzucił wyzwania Bogowi zniszczenia. Mają na myśli Son Gokū. Następnie wtrąca się północny król światów i informuje ich, że Saiyanin jest na jego planecie. Gokū usłyszał końcowe słowa Króla światów, który się przestraszył i oblał się farbą. Potem Król Światów wypomina mu o tym, że ma na głowie aureolę przez niego i razem z Gregorym i Bubblesem gonią go ze złości. W tym czasie Beerus i Whis przylatują na swoją planetę. Bóg Zniszczenia nie może przypomnieć sobie imienia Sayianina, którego widział we śnie i woła Rybią Wyrocznię. Rozpędzona Rybia Wyrocznia wywaliła Beerusowi prawie cały deser. Bóg Zniszczenia przymrużył na to oko. Rybia Wyrocznia zapomniała imienia owego Saiyanina, Beerus chce zmniejszyć jej ograniczenie na pokarm. Whis popiera tę decyzję. Po tych słowach wyrocznia przypomniała sobie imię - Boski Super Saiyanin. Whis mówi, że osoba o takim imieniu nie istnieje, lecz Beerus odpowiada, że może inni Saiyanie będą coś wiedzieć. Lecz Whis przypomina mu że kazał Freezie zniszczyć ich planetę. Bóg Zniszczenia bierze kąpiel i pyta się Whisa, gdzie są pozostali Saiyanie, anioł odpowiada, że na planecie Ziemi. A miedzy innymi jest tam pogromca Freezy - Son Gokū, który obecnie przybywa na planecie Północnego Króla Światów. Następnie Beerus i Whis szykują se na wyprawię na tę planetę. Przyjęcie urodzinowe Bulmy W tym samym czasie Kuririn, Osiemnastka i Marron jadą samochodem na przyjęcie urodzinowe Bulmy, lecz utknęli w korku. Kuririn zapakował auto do kapsułki Hoi-Poi i razem z rodziną lecą do Bulmy. Bulma organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe na luksusowym statku. Kuririn, Osiemnastka i Marron napotykają Yamchę, Puara, Tenshinhana i Chaoza. Wszyscy udają się na luksusowy statek wynajęty przez Bulmę. Na statku pojawili się pierwsi goście Son Gohan, Goten, Chichi i Videl, którzy składają życzenia urodzinowe Bulmie, przed nimi przybyli Muten Rōshi z Ulongiem, którzy oglądają przez teleskop kobiety w strojach kąpielowych, Chichi przerywa im oglądanie. Bulma upomina Dobrego Majina Bū, by nie jadł dopóki wszyscy się nie zjawią, a Son Gohan daje swoje zdjęcie ślubne Piccolowi. Bulma zostaje poinformowana od Gohana, że Son Gokū i Vegeta się nie zjawią, ponieważ trenują. Gokū przypomina sobie o urodzinach Bulmy, a Beerus i Whis ruszają na planetę Północnego Kaio. W Świecie Bogów Światów, Stary Bóg Światów mówi, że Beerus zapieczętował go w Mieczu Z. Następnie wyczuwa, że Beerus zmierza w stronę planety Północnego Króla Światów. Północny Król Światów jest przerażony tym, że Beerus leci w kierunku jego planety. Son Gokū mówi do niego, że dziwnie się zachowuje. Goście Bulmy świętują jej urodziny. A Trunks pokazuje Gotenowi nagrodę główną w bingo. Głodny Pilaf, Mai i Shu szukają skarbu na bezludnej wyspie. Pilaf wyjmuje z kieszeni smoczy radar, który wykrył wszystkie siedem smoczych kul na statku wynajętym przez Bulmę. Gang Pilafa płynie łódką na luksusowy statek. Łódź utoneła a Gang dotarł na statek w pośpiechu przed rekinem. Trunks i Son Goten rzucili drabinę aby się wspięli. Pilaf dziękuje młodym Saiyanom. Bulma dzwoni do Vegety i rozkazuje mu pojawić się na jej urodzinach. Na planecie Północnego Króla Światów Gokū wciąż trenuje, a Król Światów wygadał się i powiedział Son Gokū o Beerusie. Mówi Saiyaninowi, aby nie robił nic głupiego. W tym czasie pojawiają się Whis i Beerus. Son Gokū nie jest w stanie wyczuć mocy Beerusa i jednocześnie się ekscytuje. Gregory każe mu być cicho. Północy król światów gościnnie wita Beerusa. Proponuje Beeruswi coś do zjedzenia, Beerus chce coś skosztować, ale mówi, że jak mu nie zasmakuje to będzie jak ostatnio i pomniejszy jego planetę. Ale jednak odmawia, ponieważ nie dawno jadł. Bóg zniszczenia wyczuł moc Gokū i chce z nim porozmawiać. Saiyanin grzecznie się przedstawia po upomnieniu króla światów. Beerus pyta go o Boga Super Saiyan. Saiyan odpowiedział mu, że nic o nim nie wie. Beerus planuje lecieć na planetę Ziemię by porozmawiać z księciem Saiyan. Przed jego odlotem Son Gokū pyta się Beerusa, czy mógłby z nim zawalczyć. Bóg zniszczenia się zgadza i dodaje, że nigdy w życiu nie słyszał podobnej prośby. Son Gokū zmienia strój i przemienia się w Super Saiyanina. Atakuje Boga zniszczenia, lecz nie jest w stanie go trafić. W tym czasie Whis planuje zjeść potrawę, którą przyrządził, lecz jednak rezygnuje, ponieważ ocenia, że walka szybko się skończy, więc nie zdąży zjeść posiłku. Saiyanin przemienia się w Super Saiyanina 2, lecz wciąż nie jest w stanie trafić Beerusa. Prosi przeciwnika by atakował, bo chce zobaczyć jego siłę. Gokū przemienia się w Super Saiyanina 3, Beerus blokuje jego ataki jedną ręką. Bóg zniszczenia jest zdziwiony tym, że Saiyanin zrobił automatycznie unik (Gokū nad tym nie panował), a Beerus miał właśnie wtedy zaatakować. Ostatecznie Beerus pokonał Son Gokū zaledwie dwoma ciosami i wraz z Whisem lecą na Ziemię. Na Ziemi Vegeta przybył na urodziny żony. Północny król światów kontaktuje się z księciem Saiyan i mówi mu, że na Ziemi zjawi się Bóg zniszczenia Beerus i w żadnym wypadku nie wolno go drażnić, bo jak se zdenerwuje to zniszczy całą Ziemię. W tym czasie ocknął się Son Gokū i dobrze wspomina pojedynek z Beerusem. Północny Król Światów dał fasolkę Senzu Son Gokū. Saiyanin teraz chce polecieć na przyjęcie urodzinowe. Ale jednak Król Światów każe mu czekać. Każdy na przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy dobrze się bawi, lecz Vegeta jest wściekły i się trzęsie ze strachu. Whis i Beerus dotarli na statek Bulmy. Vegeta jest przerażony. Chciał go zaatakować, lecz Bóg zniszczenia go obezwładnił nie dotykając go. Nagle książę przypomina sobie traumę z dzieciństwa, jak Beerus znęcał się nad jego ojcem. Za to że go oszukał. Miał znaleźć mu najmiększą poduszkę we wszechświecie, znalazł ale wziął ją dla siebie a Beerusowi dał gorszą. Młody Vegeta wbiegł tak samo jak ten w obecnej sytuacji i został obezwładniony. Więc Vegeta zrozumiał dlaczego Kakarotto tak łatwo został pokonany. Beerus pyta się go o Boga Super Saiyan, lecz Vegeta nic o nim nie wie. Nagle przechodzi Bulma i zauważa leżącego męża, Beerusa i Whisa. Bulma zaprasza przyjaciół Vegety na swoje przyjęcia. Przedstawia ich wszystkim gościom. Yamcha w zły sposób przywitał Beerusa, ten prawie się zdenerwował, ale Kuririn w samą porę przyniósł rosyjskie takoyaki, jedno z nich jest wypełnione po brzegi wasabi. Beerus kosztuje dania jako pierwszy i bardzo mu zasmakowało te danie! Whisowi również to zasmakowało. Kuririn trafił na takoyaka z wasabi i ział ogniem z buzi. Trunks i Goten bawią się pistoletami na wodę. Beerus i Whis szukają osób, które mogą wiedzieć coś o Bogu Super Saiyan. Przybiega Vegeta z całą piramidą takoyaków. Beerus pyta Vegetę o jego relację z Gokū. Vegeta niepewnie odparł, że chyba są rywalami. Nagle Trunks niechcący oblał Beerusa wodą z pistoletu. Beerus jest wściekły, Vegeta skacze do wody z krzykiem, wyciąga ośmiornicę smaży ją Garlic Gunem i robi z niej jakąś potrawę. Beerus już nie jest zły. Beerus chce spróbować puddingu. Razem z Whisem idą do Dobrego Majina Bū, ponieważ on wziął ostatnie porcje i proszą go o poczęstowanie. Mister Satan mówi, aby się poczęstowali. Bu odmawia i oblizuje cały pudding. Beerus jest zdenerwowany. Mister Satan chce załagodzić sytuacje, ale Bóg zniszczenia i Majin go odpychają. Whis jest zażenowany i podchodzi do pobliskiego stoiska. Beerus i Dobry Majin Bū toczą pojedynek. Ruchy Bu nic nie robią Beerusowi i z łatwością pokonuje Bu. Bóg zniszczenia mówi, że jest dość łaskawym bogiem, ale nie jest w stanie znieść ludzi, którzy nie darzą go należnym szacunkiem. Wszyscy na statku są oszołomieni tym co się dzieje. Piccolo widzi, że Vegeta i Dende się trzęsą ze strachu. Nameczanin pyta Dende'ego dlaczego się boi, młody nameczan mówi, że przez ki Beerusa. Dobry Majin Bū wyłania się z wody i atakuje Boga zniszczenia, lecz ten z łatwością znów go pokonał. Beerus oznajmia, że zniszczy Ziemię. Son Goten i Trunks tańczą taniec fuzji i przemieniają się w Gotenksa. Gotenks atakuje Boga zniszczenia i mówi, że będzie bronić smoczych kul. Beerus go obezwładnia. Saiyanin go sprowokował, więc Beerus go pokonał. Osiemnastka, Piccolo i Tenshinhan atakują boga, lecz ten unika każdy atak i pokonuje całą trójkę. Whis jest zachwycony przyrządzonym przez kucharza sushi. Majin Bū ponownie atakuje Beerusa, lecz znów zostaje pokonany. Dende wyczuł, że Beerus jest bogiem. Gohan atakuje boga, ale i ten zostaje przez niego pokonany. Vegeta przemienia się w Super Saiyanina, Beerus zrzuca go na pokład statku i chwile go przydusza nogą. Bóg zniszczenia zamierza zniszczyć Ziemię, ale zdenerwowana Bulma uderzyła go w policzek. Beerus także uderza Bulmę w policzek. Vegeta ze wściekłości przekracza swoją granicę. Wściekły Vegeta atakuje Beerusa, udaje mu się go uderzyć parę razy. Bóg przyznał, że od wielu lat nie używał 10% swojej mocy i walka ta bardziej mu się podobała niż ze Son Gokū. I Bóg zniszczenia pokonuje Vegetę. Beerus oznajmia, że zniszczy Ziemię, lecz szkoda mu jedzenia na tej planecie, ponieważ jest najlepsze. W tym czasie Gang Pilafa opuścili pokład statku i zapomnieli jedzenia, które spakowali. Bóg zniszczenia daje im szansę i nie zniszczy Ziemi, jeżeli Ulong pokona go w papier, kamień, nożyce. Obydwaj dwa razy remisują, ale za trzecim razem Beerus wygrał. Bóg wzosi się w górę i ładuję Beerus Damę. Gdy już miał wypuścić kulę, pojawił się Son Gokū, który ma pomysł jak odnaleźć Boga Super Saiyan, ale potrzebuję odrobinę czasu. Beerus się zgadza. Saiyanin próbuje wezwać Shen Longa. Son Gokū przywołuje Shenrona. Gang Pilafa zauważył smoka, i chce jak najszybciej do niego dotrzeć. Shenron jest zaskoczony i lekko przestraszony na widok Beerusa. Bóg mówi do smoka, by przywołał tutaj Boga Saiyan. Shenron odpowiada, że to nie możliwe ponieważ ta postać istnieje w mitologii Saiyan a nie w obecnych czasach. Ale dodaje, że starożytne księgi ze zbiorów planety Namek mówią: ,, Jeśli pięciu Saiyan o czystym sercu złapie się za ręcę światła ich serc rozbłysną w jednym. Stanie się on wówczas saiyańskim bogiem''. A następne żegna się z Beerusem i znika. Son Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Vegeta łapią się za rękę i przekazują moc Son Gokū. Następuje wielka fala wiatru, lecz Whis mówi, że robią to źle, ponieważ nie powinni dzielić się z nim ki, ale sercem. I do tego potrzebują jeszcze jednej osoby (pięciu saiyan ma przekazać serce jednemu). W takim razie Beerus chce zniszczyć Ziemię, ale wtrąca się Videl i mówi, że ma w sobie nienarodzone dziecko (jest w ciąży). Rodzina Son bardzo się cieszy z tego powodu. Ponownie Saiyanie i pół-saiyanie wraz z Videl próbują przywołać boską moc u Son Gokū. Na niebie pojawia się żółta poświata, przypominająca chmury. Proces całej przemiany staje się bardzo magiczny. Nagle Son Gokū staje się Super Saiyaninem God. Beerus i pozostali są radośni. Bitwa bogów Saiyanin i Bóg Zniszczenia są podekscytowani. Lecą w górę, by stoczyć ze sobą pojedynek. Król światów północy jest przestraszony tym co się dzieje i wpada w panikę, nagle przemawia do niego Starszy bóg światów i mówi mu, że sprowadził na wszechświat ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Król przeprasza za to co zrobił i wątpi w to, że Beerus będzie walczyć z Gokū na poważnie. W tym czasie Son Gokū walczy z Beerusem. Gdy obydwaj lecą wyżej, Bulma i pozostali lecą niedaleko ich, by obserwować walkę. W tym czasie Gang Pilafa skrada się na statek wynajęty przez Bulmę. Szukają smoczych kul, ale już ich nie ma. Pilaf jest smutny, ponieważ nie ma nawet jedzenia. Whis stoi za nimi i zaprosił ich do stolika, by coś zjeść. Pilaf z radością przyjmuje zaproszenie. Bulma i inni bohaterowie lecą oglądać bitwę bogów, która od tego momentu trwa przez 4 odcinki do zakończenia sagi. Na koniec Son Gokū je różne potrawy. W mandze Po wydarzeniach z Majin Bū Son Gokū pracuje na roli, przylatuje Son Goten z posiłkiem i zastępuje go w robocie. Gokū przemienia się w Super Saiyanina i wyobraża sobie dawnych przeciwników, następnie z nimi walczy. Goten zjechał z pola i spadł z traktorem w dół, lecz ojciec go uratował. Następnie ojciec z synem rozpoczynają dialog, ale z daleka wykrzykuje do nich Mister Satan. Tym czasem gdzieś w kosmosie Beerus próbuje dań sporządzonych przez insekto-podobne postacie na ich planecie. Istoty te podały truciznę do potraf by otruć boga, lecz ten wiedział, że znajduje się w daniach trucizna, więc zniszczył całą planetę. Mister Satan chce podarować Sonowi sto milionów zeni. Saiyanin nie chce takiej sumy pieniędzy, lecz Gotem go przekonuje, ponieważ Chcichi pozwoliłaby mu trenować u północnego króla światów. Bóg zniszczenia przypomina sobie proroczy sen, w którym był Super Saiyanin Bóg. Bogowie światów niepokoją się zniknięciem planety. Rybia Wyrocznia potwierdza, że Super Saiyanin Bóg istnieje. Whis mówi, że kilku Saiyan, którzy przeżyli mieszkają na planecie Ziemia. A Saiyanin, który pokonał Freezę przebywa na planecie północnego króla światów. Whis i Beerus zamierzają odwiedzić Sona. Tymczasem Son Gokū trenuje u Północnego króla światów, który tłumaczy mu o Bogu zniszczenia. Bogowie przybywają, a Gokū wyzywa Beerusa na pojedynek. Saiyanin w formie Super Saiyanina, SSJ2 i SSJ3 nie jest w stanie trafić boga. Bogowie światów są zaniepokojeni potyczką Saiyanina z bogiem. W tym czasie pojawiają się Champa i Vados. Beerus uderza Son Gokū w formie Super Saiyanina 3, lecz ten jeszcze stoi na nogach, dopiera za drugiem ciosem pokonuje Saiyanina i razem z Whisem wyruszają na Ziemię. Bogowie napotkali się na przyjęcie urodzinowe Bulmy. Beerus powala Son Gohana i Dobrego Majina Bū. Do pojedynku wkracza Gotenks, który przemienia się w SSJ3, lecz i on zostaje pokonany. Vegeta przypomina sobie wydarzenia z dzieciństwa, gdy Beerus torturował jego ojca, przeraziło to Piccola i Dende'ego. Zdenerwowana Bulma uderza boga w policzek, ponieważ rujnuje jej przyjęcie, Beerus jej oddaje. Książę Saiyan wpada w złość, łamie bariery Super Saiyanina i atakuje Boga zniszczenia, zadaje mu kilka ciosów. Kibitoshin ogląda walkę Vegety z Beerusem, a Stary bóg światów wyczuwa zniknięcie następnej planety. Na kryształowej kuli zauważają i słyszą rozmowę Champy i Vados, którzy następnie udają się do nich. Champa pyta się ich co usłyszeli oni mówią, że nic więc odleciał razem z Vados. Bogowie światów są pewni, że chodziło im o nameczańskie smocze kule i udają się na Nową Namek. Gdy Beerus, chce już zniszczyć planetę nagle pojawia się Son Gokū. Saiyanin wie jak sprowadzić Super Saiyanina Boga. Przywołuje Shenrona i dowiaduje się jak to zrobić. Następnie Gokū osiąga formę Super Saiyanina Goda i toczy pojedynek z Beerusem. Bogowie światów wyczuwają impet zniszczenia i są zaniepokojeni, ponieważ przez to wszechświat czeka zagłada. Zbierają smocze kule z Nowej Namek, lecz zauważyli, że Champa jest gdzieś w odległej części kosmosu i nie chodziło mu o te smocze kule. Beerus używa Beerus Damy i wyrzuca ją na Son Gokū, który niszczy ją Kamehame-Ha. Whis teleportuje się do nich i widzi, że pojedynek zakończył się remisem. Bóg zniszczenia oznajmia, że nie zniszczy Ziemi i zachęca Saiyanina do treningu, ponieważ istnieje dwanaście wszechświatów, w których są potężni przeciwnicy. Wyjaśnia także, że Whis jest jego asystentem i mistrzem, który jest od niego silniejszy. I Bogowie odlatują. Bogowie Światów wszystko obserwowali, a Kibitoshin się rozpadł na Kibito i Shina. Tymczasem na planecie Freeza numer 17 Tagoma powiadamia Sorbeta, że jego statek zwiadowczy ze żołnierzami został zniszczony przez niezidentyfikowaną osobę (Champę). Sorbet planuje wskrzesić Freezę. Postacie Różnice między mangą, anime i filmem * W mandze, kiedy Son Gokū trenuje, obrazuje siebie walczącego z Freezą, Cellem i Majin Bū. W anime Saiyanin po prostu uderza w ziemię. * W mandze Beerus niszczy całą planetę za pomocy ki. W anime niszczy połowę planety, uderzając pazurem o stół. * Pizza jest kierowcą Mister Satana w anime, ale w mandze jest to postać nieznana. * W anime Whis pokazuje Beerusowi walkę Son Gokū z Freezą, zaś w mandze tego nie ma. * W mandze Vados i Champa pojawiają się dosyć często. W anime nie pojawiają się, aż do sagi Złotego Freezy. * W filmie przyjęcie urodzinowe było w ogrodzie Capsule Corporation, a anime i mandze na luksusowym statku. * Wspomnienie o królu Vegecie było rozwinięte tylko w anime. * Beerus zostaje mocno klepnięty w plecy przez Yamchę i przypadkowo oblany wodą przez Son Gotena i Trunksa tylko w anime. * W filmie Gotenks przekształca się w Super Saiyanina tuż przed tym, jak leci na Beerusa. W anime wcale się nie przekształca. * Beerus użył 10% swojej mocy, by powstrzymać Vegetę w anime, natomiast w filmie i mandze nigdy nie wspomniał ile procent mocy użył. * W filmie Table został zaproponowany przez Bulmę jako szósty kandydat do rytuału, w anime i mandze w ogóle o nim nie wspomniano. * W filmie sześciu Saiyan trzyma się za ręce, a w anime pięć trzyma się za ręce, a dwóch z nich kładzie rękę na plecach wybranego. * Beerus uderzył Son Gokū w serce i jego rana się wyleczyła. Zostało to pokazane tylko w anime. * W mandze Son Gokū nie wrócił do formy Super Saiyanina czy bazowej. Pozostaje Boskim Super Saiyaninem przez całą walkę, nie wspominając o tym, że absorbuje tę moc. W anime powraca do formy Super Saiyanina, gdzie Beerus wyjaśnia mu, że wchłonął boską moc w siebie. * W filmie powiedziano, że Beerus wykorzystał prawie 70% swojej mocy przeciwko SSJG Gokū, w anime i mandze nigdy nie wspomniano, jaki poziom mocy wykorzystuje Beerus przy walce z Gokū. * W mandze pokazano, że Kibitoshin użył nameczańskich smoczych kul aby się rozdzielić. W anime ujawniono to dopiero w sadze Szóstego Wszechświata. Pojedynki Anime * [[Son Goten i Trunks kontra Ogromny Wąż|Son Goten i Trunks kontra Ogromny Wąż]], * Mogianie i Przywódca Mogian kontra Dinozaur, * [[Przywódca Mogian kontra Beerus|Przywódca Mogian kontra Beerus]], * Son Gokū (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) kontra Beerus, * [[Wojownicy Z kontra Beerus|Wojownicy Z kontra Beerus]], * [[Son Gokū kontra Beerus|Son Gokū (SSJG, SSJ z boską mocą, bazowa forma) kontra Beerus]]. Manga * Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ) kontra iluzje Freezy, Cella i Czystego Majin Bū, * Beerus kontra insekto podobne postacie, * Son Gokū (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3) kontra Beerus, * Son Gohan (MSSJ) i Majin Bū kontra Beerus, * Gotenks (SSJ3) kontra Beerus, * Vegeta (SSJ2) kontra Beerus, * Son Gokū (SSJG) kontra Beerus. Rozdziały mangi Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odcinki anime Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Galeria Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Saga Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa